Beautifully complicated love
by myumyuneko
Summary: Alois x Oc From a Rp I had.


**A/N**: _This is from a Rp I had on F-list. If you want to know what Crayson looks like, or to play with me, find me there! :3 I think the two look cute together too~! Since they are both switch's...They take turns fucked and being fucked by each other, isn't that wonderful~? I...Will have more rp's with this friend and probably lot's of crack pairings between actual characters such as the triplets and Finny, Alois and Finny-and many others!_

Made easy to read!

Might be grammar error's, I tried to fix as many as I could though!

**Summary**: Alois takes in an old friend. Crayson, someone who may not entirely be human-raised in the circus, he is always moving around. But love soon blossoms and now, the two will never let go of each other.

**Note**: Crayson communicates through sending messages to the mind, since his is blind and also mute! (Complicated little bugger isn't he?)

**Disclaimer**: _I own only Crayson, nothing else._

_Please enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Part one.**

_Crayson looked up at the mansion, nervously holding his bags as a butler led him inside. He was here simply because...His family was preforming in this town and they had Alois take him in being a friend of his._

_Alois' butler Claude led the young male upstairs to see the young Earl of Trancy, who was of course expecting the lads arrival that afternoon upon receiving a letter. Setting behind his large walnut desk he folded his hands in front of him and smirked. It would seem an old friend had come to visit him._

_Said nothing of course, he couldn't as well as see and since he didn't know the place very well, he clung onto the butlers arm until arriving inside of the earl's study. Raising his head up and cringing when he heard the door shut behind him. 'Alois?' He sent the message through Alois's mind. 'You are in here?'_

_The young blond boy got up and walked over, caressing the circus performers cheek lightly~ "Yes, darling... I'm right here. I've been expecting you." The Earl said, voice soft but playful._

_Smiled at the touch and looked down. Though there was still darkness. 'We haven't been in each others company for a long time, how have you been?'_

_Alois smiled and led the boy over to a small sofa off to the side of the room and flopped down on it, pulling Crayson in with him~ "I have been fine... Bored as ever about this house... Never any company and when there is company its all business. People after my money as it were... "_

_Gave a silent gasp and blinked. Looking up in the direction of Alois's voice. 'Well I think that that's just terrible! I'm sorry that you've felt alone. I don't know how long we're going to stay here but...You won't be alone anymore! At least, not while I'm around you won't be!' Crayson smiled at him._

_Alois leaned down close and kissed Crayson's cheek lightly and smiled at him too, petting through his oddly colored locks~ "Well you're more than welcome here, darling boy."_

_Smiled up and him and nodded his head to him. 'Yeah, thanks for that. I wish I didn't have to move all of the darn time. I wish I could stay here with you...'_

_Alois smiled at that and leaned in close and kissed the boys lips softly but tenderly, a hand stroking through his hair slowly~ "So do I, Crayson..."_

_Jolted at the kiss. His eyes were wide now. 'Ah, this is...That was-startling...' He blushed hard, burying his face into his chest._

_Alois smiled and stroked through the boys hair, feeling the warmth of his cheek pressing against his chest~ "Awh, did I startle you? How rude of me..." He said gently, smirking slightly_

_Crayson was shy. That had been his first kiss after all. 'It's-It's okay. It's not like I did't like it...' He kept his face hidden in his chest. He could feel his cheeks burning._

_Alois reached down and very gently tilted the boys chin up, whispering into his ear before looking at him, taking in his face~ "You are a beautiful boy, Crayson, my dear. I could not help myself."_

_Looked in the direction of where he thought that his face might be, red faced he closed his eyes. When He opened them. Everything was dark, but he could see other different shades of darkness and that's how he usually found someone. 'Ah thank you...' Crayson rose his hands, hesitating. 'Can I touch your face? It'll help me understand what you look like.'_

_He guided Crayson's hands along the contours of his face, over his cheekbones and around, letting him feel as much as he liked while his free hand stroked the boys back~ "My body is your playground as long as you are under my roof, sweet boy."_

_Ran his fingers over his soft face, feeling the smoothness and softness of his skin. It felt nice...and he visioned Alois now, to be very beautiful...Not that he hadn't before, but this now confirmed things for him. He smiled softly and ran his hands up into his hair. Short, silky locks of hair. 'Every thing about you is amazing. Soft skin, hair made of silk...'_

_The Earl leaned into those soft caresses and blushed gently upon hearing the boy speak thusly. His own hands trailed over the other lad, his eyes closing to see as Crayson saw, or rather felt.~ "And you are an angel... I know your name but what do you wish to be called in my company?"_

_Blinked His rusty orange colored eye searched the blackness, seeing some of the darkness move around and then feeling hands on him...He looked to what he thought was the side. 'But it's embarrassing. Plus...It would cause me to...' Confess. He just wanted to be called hun, or love. He'd spent more time with Alois then anyone else in his childhood. Always nervous with excitement when he got dropped off at his place too._

_Alois leaned in close and whispered in his ear gently, breath warm against his skin while he spoke~ "Sweetest boy... You can tell me anything you wish. You are precious to me after all... My darling love."_

_Felt his heart swell up, get bigger and beat a little faster now. 'That-That true? That's...All I wanted to be called you just said at the end.' Had Crayson a real voice, he would have said it in a whisper. 'Love, Darling, hon...All of that.' He bit his lip, open his mouth and then closed it again. Once he opened it back up, he mouthed, I-love-you._

_Earl Trancy heard him in his head and smiled, whispering into his ear again before hugging him close to his chest~ "I love and adore you, Crayson, my darling... My love..." He then leaned down and captured his lips in a slow, loving kiss. His lips warm and soft._

_Felt like his heart was going to explode inside of his chest. It felt so nice to hear that, his family was always so busy and it felt good to be loved by someone. He leaned against him for a moment. When the kiss happened again, he jumped, but this time, he kissed him back. Brows knitting together. 'Mmm...'_

_Alois very gently nibbled the lads lower lip and purred, wrapping his arms around him to bring their bodies closer together. The boy was quite precious to him and always had been since he had met him at the circus long ago._

_At a point, he found himself grow addicted to the sound of Alois's voice, how playful and cocky that it was... He attacked his lips again. He liked that about him. His personality and everything. He found love without needing sight or a voice of his own. His parents sometimes used him, in their acts. Some people didn't think he could send messages to their minds. So he showed them he could._

_Alois felt the boy renew the kiss and groaned quietly, kissing him more passionately, tongue pressing to the seam where their lips met to beg entrance, hands kneading the lads shoulders. Crayson did make the blond lad burn for him more than he would admit..._

_Had his mouth wide open for the other and gripped onto the fabric of Alois's shirt. Fists clutching at it tightly. His tongue swirling around his. Alois wasn't alone with that feeling either perhaps Crayson wasn't so innocent as he appeared to be because the white/purple hair teen was developing a hard on._

_Alois thrust his tongue into the boys mouth and moaned against his lips, laying back on the small sofa with Crayson atop him. When he felt the boys erection press against him he ground his hips up against him slowly, nails dragging down the lads back through his shirt._

_The teen gasped silently into the kiss after feeling the grind. His somewhat dull eyes now had a glaze over them. One that was filled with both love and lust...He felt the nails going down his back too and shivered. 'Alois, Are you really okay with going this far with someone like me?' By that, he mean't if he was really good enough._

_Alois laid under the boy and petted his strange colored hair, his own member growing hard as he continued to grind against him~ "Darling, I would go so much farther with you... As long as it was with you. Because I love you, sweetheart." He said, voice filled with lusty love for the lad._

_Groped around his body blindly until he found his neck and then he wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulling him into another kiss, moaning silently into it, he ran his hands down Alois's body and nuzzled against his cheek, a weak whimper of silence. 'I love you too, so much..." He sat up, and took off his simple white shirt._

_Alois undressed as well, letting his coat, waistcoat and shirt fall to the floor as well as his booty shorts, leaving only his stockings on, baring his body to the other boy~ "Your playground, love... For as long as you wish to be with me..." He said and kissed over Craysons shoulder, nibbling at him slowly, his hand going down to encircle himself and stroke slowly._

_Crayson Wiggled around, adjusting himself until he could get his own pants off. Wearing a clean pair of white underwear instead of boxers. He smiled at him albeit a bit shyly. After so, he slid his body down some until he found his butt touching Alois's cock his eyes widened and his face turned even redder than it had been. 'Ah!'_

_Alois groaned, stroking himself a little quicker. Feeling the others cleft caress the head of his cock made him shudder. Reaching up he rubbed a hand across he front of Crayson's tented underwear, rubbing at his dick through them teasingly._

_Looked up at the bigger mass of darkness. He squirmed, moans flowing silently out of his mouth. 'Nn...It...It feels so good Alois..." He bucked up into the touch. Panting. He was already wet at the tip. There was a little patch of growing white fuzz just above his cock, not much, and it wouldn't be very noticeable over his naturally pale-pale skin._

_Alois lay under the boy and stroked him a bit harder, smiling as he also felt the hair above his hard shaft and petted through it, his own cock throbbing in his hand as he lay naked for the boy~ "Tell me what you desire of your Alois, darling... My honeyed one..." He whispered._

_Whimpered, bucking his hips up into the touch and panting. 'I want...All my firsts to be with you...S-so that means then-that-please take care of me. I...I want to be able to do things for you too, after all...' He kissed his lips and pulled back with a smiled. Leaning back, her wiggled his ass against the others cock._

_Alois blushed at that and smiled, kissing him deeply before nodding. When Crayson ground his butt against his hard cock Alois arched his back, pressing against his underwear covered cheeks~ "Gods darling... I'll take good care of you... I promise... "_

_Smiled at him and hugged onto him. 'I can hear your moans and they are making me feel-even harder. Just from you voice you do that to me...You know. You really are something. I'll take care of you too Alois, don't worry!' He slid his underwear to the side and then rubbed Alois's tip against his tight virgin hole, moaning. Not pushing himself down on it, but resting on it._

_Alois licked the lads ear and nibbled his earlobe before spitting into his hand and using the spit to lubricate Crayson's even harder dick, his own now pressed between those warm cheeks of his tight ass, the swollen head rubbing over his hole~ "NNnngh... you are so hard, and your hole is so very warm... You drive me crazy baby boy..."_

_Crayson squirmed at the nibbling and heard the sound of spit coming from Alois. He rose his head in confusion before finding it's use when he wrapped it around his dick. He bucked up into that touch gasping. At this rate, he really wasn't going to be able to last much longer. 'Haa...Haa...Alois~!' he wiggled against the cock. His eyes hazed over, half lidded it was now a blur of different shades of black._

_He felt his lover start to thrust his cock into his slick hand and groaned, imagining that Crayson was humping his ass. With that thought in mind he used more spit to lubricate his own shaft and ground the head at the lads hole, pressing now and again~ "Mmmm... Want you babydoll... Need you... Can I have you?" He panted in the lads ear._

_Heard his moans and groans and he moaned and groaned himself. He felt him pressing against him like that and nodded his head. 'Y-yeah, yes...You can have me. Any part of me. I am yours. ' He leaned close to him and kissed his lips happily. 'Nnnnn!'_

_Alois kissed Crayson and pushed up into him slowly, the head of his cock and first inch or two sliding inside his virgin hole, making him groan loudly which was muffled by the kiss. His hand tightened momentarily on Crays cock as he was stroking him._

_Panted and groaned into the kiss as well, their kiss hot with their breathing into each others mouth basically. His toes curled and he gasped when Alois's cock, the one he loved. Having Alois take his virginity, he wouldn't have it any other way now._

_Alois moans, his dick sinking into the tight hot depths of Crayson's ass. Stroking Crayson's cock still Alois allows him to adjust to him before slowly beginning to move his hips in a humping motion_

_Any pain that Crayson was feeling from having Alois's cock inside of him was then taken away by the sheer pleasure that the teen was feeling from Alois stroking his dick. 'Ah-ah-ahhh!'_

_Alois jerked the boys cock and pulled nearly all his cock out of his ass. All but the head before thrusting back in as deep as he could go. He bit his lower lip and moaned, holding onto Crayson tight._

_Crayson's nails dug into Alois's skin. 'Oh-Ohhh! Oh god it feels amazing Alois! I don't ever want to leave you! I love you, I love you' He moaned in that silent way of his. Powdery white/violet locks of hair flying around him. 'Mmm-nnn!'_

_He groaned and pinned the boy beneath him at that, thrusting into his ass harder now, kissing him possessively. His hips smacking against Crayson's pale white ass cheeks~ "F-fuck, honey... You're so tight... Never giving you up... You're mine... All... M-Mine..." He panted._

_His head lolled from side to side, his small mouth open and closing into an O shape. His breathing hard and fast. When Alois's soft lips covered his, he instantly kissed him back. Moaning into the kiss. It was like a dream come true that they were doing this with each other. Though he wanted to cling to those words, he knew his parents would want him back, even if he didn't want to go back now..._

_Alois humped Crayson harder, his moans increasing in volume while he buried his aching dick inside the other boys ass. His cock engorged, the head swollen and sensitive as he continuously thrust forward hard~ "You're staying with me... Forever... I love you..."_

_Gasped and shut his eyes. His cock had more pre sliding down the tip, he was getting close and the much was obvious too. He squirmed under him and felt his cock twitch-twitching. Gasping and panting. 'Love...You...Too...' It was getting harder to focus long enough to send the messages to him._

_The Earl knew the boy was losing himself and grinned, humping him while he started to stroke him harder. Matching pace with his penetrative speed. Alois kissed over his shoulders and nipped his pale skin, wanting him to be his always._

_Pressed up against him while he was being stroked and fucked in such a way. Really though-this wasn't anything like meaningless sex, they were making love with one another. He'd tell his parents to go without him, he wanted to stay with Alois forever too!_

_Alois nuzzled against his shoulder and claimed Crayson for his own, his cock aching inside the lads tightness, a hand tight and warm around the boys own dick. Soon enough he would be buried in Alois as well and be able to feel the same sensations of pleasure he had so willingly given to him in trust. Alois did so love this boy and would do anything to keep him his._

_Finally, Crayson felt his back arch and he threw his head back as he came and came a lot he did, his cum was very thick and oddly enough, had a slight tint of purple in it...Crayson wasn't sure what he was, but he knew that he wasn't human. He panted heavily his asshole clenching tighter around him now after having just experienced his first ever orgasm. He kissed Alois briefly, panting heavily._

_Alois felt that hot load spurt into his hand and groaned for the boy, pounding into his now tightened hole before holding tightly to the boy and hilting him hard. He spurted his own hot seed deep inside the boys lower digestive tract and marked him as his~ "O-Oh Cray... My own... My love... Now you belong to me forever.." He whispered as he lay against him._

_Cried out with a strange gurgling noise, his eyes flashing for a moment to white once the cum entered inside of them. He collapsed against him and nodded his head, smiling softly. Crayson wiggled up to him and kissed him on the lips. 'Yes...' He shivered a bit. Kissing him again before finally resting against his chest. Smiling, the purple part of his hair twitching a bit._

_Alois stroked through the lads hair and held him around the waist, licking his oddly purple seed from his fingers. He swallowed it with a smile and kissed the boy sweetly~ "Well my beautiful love... We belong to each other." He said gently, resting his head against the older boys shoulder, snuggling with him on the small couch. He had a bit of a suspicion that Crayson wasn't human but he truly didn't care... He loved the lad. And besides his entire household staff was made up of Demons._

_Wiggled around him for a bit, his fist brought up, resting on his side, his lightly clenched fists rested just under his chin. He rested up, happy to know he could finally stay somewhere and not have to move anywhere anymore. He could be happy with just staying here. Whenever his parents came though, it would be a little hard to convince his family to let go of their son. If he could convince them though, that it was in his best interest for him to stay here, then it would be fine. Luckily they shouldn't have to worry about something like that for at least a week._

_He smiled and leaned back, kissing along Crays back and along his spine. He lightly petted his chest and belly, teasing one of his nipples gently. He lightly rolled it between thumb and forefinger, smiling at how lovely he was~ "You are so beautiful darling... I'll never leave you." He whispered._

_Crayson opened his eyes and felt them flash white again, maybe he was an alien of some kind...He squirmed when he started to tease at his nipple...'Ahh. Really? I hope you don't.' He nodded his head. 'Because if you did my heart would be broken and there'd wouldn't be any one to fix it.'_

_Alois flipped the boy to face him, chest to chest and licked his ear~ "Never... You belong to me. You are mine now... Why would I ever want to let you go?" He said, leaning down to suck on the boys nipple, nibbling on it very gently, his hands massaging his round, soft ass cheeks._

_Erfed at this and blinked. Feeling around Alois's soft body...'I don't know, I guess I was just trying to check if I was just having some cruel wet dream or something.' He giggled into his fist for a moment before out a moan then. Alois was going to end up getting him hard again!_

_Alois giggled and pulled off his nipple, purring like a kitty with cream... or at least his face was as smug~ "Oh you don't need to dream for me to make you wet and sticky..." He said, returning to sucking the lads nipple, feeling the boys hands caress his nearly naked body._

_He of course wouldn't be able to see that smug look on his face, but he could feel the smugness in his voice. Found Alois's nipples under his hands and gave them a curious pinch. Feeling his cock spring up again. 'What did I find? What's this?' He had no idea he was playing with what Alois was playing with on his body._

_Alois arched his back and moaned when his nipple was pinched, his hand reaching down to clutch the boys rehardened dick and stroke it teasingly~ "That is my nipple darling... Its what I've been sucking on on your chest..." He said, teasing the head of Crayson's cock._

_Whimpered at the touch and arched his back hips jutting up. 'W-well...If you keep touching me like you are...Playing with my nipples and my cock I think I'm going to have to tease you a bit too...' He smirked, his face growing darker. Hand trailing down until he found his hole. Pushing a finger against his hole._

_Alois caught his tone and saw his face darken a bit but when his hole was rubbed he groaned, wriggling his ass against the boys hand and began stroking him quicker~ "Nnnngh... Crayson, darling... " He moaned, his cock jutting up from his pubic patch of golden curls._

_Smiled leaning down, He brushed his hands away from his cock and leaned down, licking the tip of his cock and then under where his hole was licking around the hole for a moment he took his fingers and stretched his hole to the side with one finger, leaning in close to lick the inside of his hole. Petting his cock with his free hand._

_The blond boy gasped, blushing and squirming as he lay back for the blind lad, feeling his tongue touch his most intimate of places. Shuddering he mewled and arched, raising his arms over his head. As he promised, his body was the others playground._

_Could hear him gasp and mewle and make all those pleased sounds that he was making and yet, still, he was concerned about his love. To make sure...He asked him. 'Are you really okay with me going this far? If you aren't ready, I can...I can stop.' He piped into his mind looking up in the direction where he thought his face to be._

_Alois pouted and grinned, pushing up onto the boys fingers, sliding onto them with a groan of pleasure~ "Darling, take me... Fill me with your seed... I want you to make love to me too..."_

_Was two inches longer than Alois was, not to mention much thicker than he was as well. Crayson smiled he held him back with one hand. 'First relax then, I need to prepare you first before you can take me...' He told him inside his head. Adding another finger inside of him slowly pushing it in and out of him._

_Alois bit his lower lip ad moaned, feeling his fingers spread his hole, which he had become accustomed to in his lifetime and took with little enough complaints now. Wondering how the virgin boy knew he needed to be prepped was an interesting thing but he decided not to question it._

_Just figured things out as he went along. His hole felt way to small and inside now, he could even tell that he was tight. He licked at his hole while he stretch him. He was a bit weird about that. He didn't know why but he liked licking at his hole He pulled back and spit into his hands, rubbing his spit over his dick to lube it up, he looked where he thought Alois might be, but his head was tilted to much to the left. 'Ready?'_

_The Earl nodded and leaned down, kissing him slowly~ "Always, my love... You might be bigger than me, but you're not bigger than Claude... I can take you sweetness..."He said softly, bending over the couch and guiding the boy to where he should be, his ass pressing back against his hips~ "This is called doggy style, my love... I think you'll like it..."_

_Found his hands resting on Alois's full cheeks. He didn't know if he should feel jealous or not after hearing that. He decided yes, he did feel jealous someone had gotten to Alois's hole and his virginity first before him. Well, now he'd mark him as his. He slowly slid into him, inch by inch not stopping until he was all of the way inside of him._

_Alois had been abducted and sexually abused so he had not given it up by choice to be fair... but he pressed back against the boys cock as it slid into his tight, warm depths, filling him and making him feel connected with the lad~ "Cray... I love you darling..." He whispered._

_Smiled. 'I love you too Alois...' He pushed out of him, and then right back in again. Keeping himself steady with his hands on his large cheeks. Gripping onto them tightly. Once he was sure that Alois had adjusted to him, he started to go even faster than before and pistoned in and out of him._

_Alois lowered his upper body and gripped the cushion of the the couch, groaning his name over and over as he took the deep thrusts into his warm hole. Writhing from the pleasure he whined, panting like a puppy in heat._

_Groaned out loud the silver/purple haired boy head tilted back an his eyes closed. His hips moving at an unnaturally fast pace. Now losing himself, his eyes snapped open, the glow returning and for a split second he could see things. His head hurt and his hips went so fast, they couldn't even been seen, nothing more than a blur..._

_Alois was writhing under the boy, feeling each and every hard thrust, being fucked so fast. Panting he bucked his hips back against his hips, shuddering and crying out~ "Nnnnngh... Crayson... Baby, don't stop... Please don't stop..."_

_Grunted. 'Hmmp. Wasn't planning on it.' He went as fast as he could, his hard dick shoving in and out of him at an impossible speed for a human to achieve. He leaned forward and tilted his head to the side. Kissing his lips._

_Alois smirked and moaned loudly at being so thoroughly mated. Leaning his head up he kissed Crayson back, his hole tightening on his dick, tongue slipping into his mouth to kiss him passionately._

_Grunted into the kiss, Alois had a long tongue...Longer than his own, but still. He did his best to wrap his tongue around it, groaning at how much tight this was making him go around his dick. He never stopped moving at that tight pace though and kept going._

_Alois swirled his tongue around in the boys mouth, nipping his lower lip. He bit his own lower lip to let the lad have a taste of his blood while he pounded away at his rear entrance, making him moan and huff._

_Felt pre slip out of his dick now and this encouraged him to press more against him and make his hips shove into him even harder. Now he was not only fast, but he was also doing Alois much harder than he had been doing him before. 'Mm-!'_

_Alois felt him begin to pound into him in earnest now, his hips smacking into his ass and making it red. The blond Earl whimpered, feeling the lads cock spurt precum which lubricated him even more allowing even faster humping._

_Smiled, his balls were also slapping against his ass and making it red, cautiously he developed a little more boldness and smacked one of his cheeks hard. Looking over at Alois to see his reaction towards him doing something like that to him..._

_Alois felt his smack and whimpered, a soft moan coming from him even as his face flushed. He looked back at the lad and bit his lower lip, lowering his upper body once more to allow him to fuck him better._

_Tilted his head to the side. Huh. Did he like that? he was a bit curious and so he did it again, giving him another hard spank, this time on the other cheek. Fucking him fast and hard. 'Mine.'_

_Earl Trancy arched his back and moaned, wiggling his ass at the male while he was swatted and ridden like a race horse. Reaching under himself he started jerking himself off while he was fucked~ "Gods yes, yours Crayson..."_

_Fucked him hard, giving his ass an occasional few hits here and there. It seemed like Alois liked that after all. Though he couldn't see it himself, the blonde's full cheeks were red. 'We are each others, now and forever. I will connect us and make sure to mark you as mine just as you have with me...'_

_Alois heard those words in his head and smiled despite the lust coursing through him, making him squirm and nearly beg for it. For him to fill him with his hot seed and bind them... He wanted to beg but didn't. He figured in the back of his head that it would make him look like a slut and ruin the moment~ "Yes, my love... Make me yours... Your lover..."_

_Crayson's eyes glowed and he came inside of him suddenly then, gasping. 'Shittttt!' He moaned out into his mind. His seed filled up him completely and he rotated his hips around, tilting his head down, panting. He waited until he had emptied himself all of the way inside of him before pulling out slowly. Rubbing at his face. He pulled Alois close, searched for his neck and gave it some nibbles._

_Alois felt him suddenly burst and flood his hole with hot, slick cum. The boy thought that was quite hot and groaned his name, wiggling and curling up against the lad when he was being held and nibbled on~ "Mmm... Crayson, you're so good..."_

_Smiled clumsily kissing near his eye rather then what he mean't to get, his cheek. It didn't seem right were he kissed because he felt bone, so he lowered his lips until at last he found-his cheek. 'Phew, thanks, I don't think I was myself for a moment back there though, I don't know what came over me!'_

_He giggled as the lad kissed near his eye before finding his cheek, leaning up he met his lips, kissing him tenderly~ "I enjoyed it regardless my love... You felt wonderful... How did it feel, sweetheart?"_

_Kissed him back, running his hands through Alois's soft blonde locks of hair. 'Mm. Well I liked it and I am glad that you like it too!' He nuzzled against him and smiled. 'Alois~!'_

_He held the sweet boy closer and snuggled up with him, bare skin pressed to bare skin, warm and safe~ "Yes my love?"_

_Was about to send something sweet into his mind, when he heard his stomach rumble loudly enough for both them to hear. His face flushed. 'I'm hungry...'_

_Alois giggled and walked over to his desk and grabbed a cinnamon roll, walking over with his hips swaying seductively~ "Here you go, sweetness. Something sweet for my honey." He purred._

_Wouldn't be able to see it, but he could see the darkness waving in a certain way. He suspect the hips moving. 'Hmm?' He reached up in confusion. Smelling the air for the delicious treat. Smelled like-something sweet..._

_Alois licked off some icing and grinned, leaning down to kiss him and share the sweetness with him before handing the boy the treat, setting next to him and holding his hand lovingly._

_Smiled at the sweetened kiss, pressing back into the kiss happily before pulling back to nibble at the treat. Munching away at it. 'Oh! Yummy-yummy!' He usually wasn't big on sweets, but this was delicious!_

_He giggled, seeing the boys face light up from the bun. Glad to make him happy he lays across the couch and laid his head in Craysons lap, humming quietly while petting what little pubic hair he had appreciatively._

_Nummed at the bun and when he finished, he looked down where he could see a big dark mass in his lap. Alois. Feeling at the small pubic hair that he had...Crayson tilted his head to the side. 'Hmm, hey Alois? What time is it?'_

_Alois looked over at the clock and arched an eyebrow~ "Looks like it is a quarter past two, why do you ask, darling?" He said, still petting the lads white pubic patch._

_Nodded his head. 'That means that my parents are preforming in half an hour, I was just curious I suppose though...' He smiled down at him and pet his hair._

_Alois nuzzled against his beloved boys belly and licked his belly button playfully~ "I wish them luck then."_

_Giggled at the licks to his belly button. 'Heh-heh. What are you doing? That's silly, but...Yeah. I think it's the act including the two clowns and the lions. Oh, you know that one. You actually saw that one.'_

_He smiles, nodding at the memory with a little grin. He did indeed see them perform in London._

_Thought for a moment. 'Tomorrow I'm part of the act again. I'll be gone for awhile, unless you want to attend. I've gotten a bigger role to do and I'm a little more nervous about it. Let's call it-my last performance.'_

_Alois though on that for a few moments and smiled~ "Well I believe even an Earl of the Realm needs a bit of something to do... I'll be there, most certainly."_

_Crayson smiled and kissed his lips happily. 'Thank you...You have no idea how much that means to me...'_

_Alois kissed him back deeper and grinned~ "Perfectly welcome darling boy."_

_Sighing happily he held him close. Another thought came to him then. 'Do you have a Garden?'_

_He nodded and curled up on Crays lap, chuckling~ "Of course I do... Even has a maze in it too which Claude and the Triplets manage for me."_

_Closed his eyes and leaned back. 'I want to go sometime. I can't see it, but I can smell it and I like the smell of flowers and the feel of the petals and leafs...'_

_The younger male smiled~. "Of course darling... That's easy as pie. It is a lovely place in the springtime too... A nice place for lemonade and company."_

_Nodded his head. 'That sounds good I can't wait. For now though...' Crayson licked his lips. 'You smell better than any flower, and you have skin softer than any petal.'_

_Alois blushed at his words and buried his face against his chest~ "Nnn... Crayson, you make me blush when you say stuff like that..."_

_Giggled inside his head, petting through his hair. 'Isn't that a good thing though? It means the compliments that I'm giving you are being appreciated!'_

_He squirms and looks up~ "But it is embarrassing honey... My face gets all hot..."_

_Pet through his hair and hummed in his mind. 'Sorry my darling lovey but I can't help it. I feel to visualize and what I felt-you have perfect skin to match a perfect personality.'_

_He smiles and kissed the hollow of his throat, wrapping his arms around the boys waist._

_Picked him up and held him close, taking him off of the couch, he was strong enough to hold him, Alois was light like he was. 'Where's y'er bedroom?'_

_Alois pointed down the hallway and smiles~ "Down there, my love... Why do you ask?"_

_Couldn't see him pointing, this might be a little more complicated then he thought it was going to be. 'Uh. Right-you'll see when we get there what I plan!'_

_He nibbled his ear, purring~ "Alright... Well my room is right down the hall to your left... About thirty feet down there."_

_Nodded his head and followed the Earl's directions and then made it to his bedroom. 'Where is the bed now, then?'_

_Alois nuzzled into his shoulder~ "Straight across the room in front of you sweetheart."_

_Walked over to it and gently set him down on it, turning his head all around the place. 'Huh. So-What does it look like?'_

_"Well my love there is a four poster bed, a side table and a desk over by the wall. A window with ceiling to floor curtains and that's really about it... A closet and a few paintings on the walls."_

_Blinked. 'Really? Where is the closet?' He was being very mysterious, or at least he like to think that he was anyways, with what he was doing._

_Alois got up and led the boy over to his closet and smiled~ "Right here, sugar."_

_Nodded his head and started to feel around in the closet. A lot of expensive shirts and over shirts among other things, he went deeper and deeper into the closet until he couldn't be seen. Then he dropped to his knees and open a small box, reaching inside of it. 'Ah ha. You still kept that bracelet I wove for you!'_

_Alois blushed at that and pouted~ "Hey that's private... Yes... I did keep it, love..." He said softly, face red and hot. Of course he had... He had made it for him after all!_

_Smiled and giggled in his head again. 'Private? Hardly! Besides. I makes me happy that you kept it. So thanks.' He picked it out from the box and stood up. Finding Alois, he grabbed his hand and put the bracelet in it. 'I can't see how it came out, but I bet it's too small for you now huh?'_

_Alois smiled as it slid onto his wrist. Looking up he pulled him into a tight hug~ "It still fits nicely, my sweet... My wrists are fairly thin, doll."_

_Jolted and the hug but soon smiling, he hugged him back, nuzzling against him. 'Hmm. Beautiful, beautiful. If I could see, all I would need to see was you, nothing else would matter...' Wrapped his arms around Alois, going over to the bed with him. 'I'm glad you accepted my feelings.'_

_He held the boy close to his chest and stroked through his hair~ "Of course, hon... I love you. And now you're mine."_

_Smiled, a shiver going through him at those words. He nuzzled against him. ' I'm happy, I love you too.'_

_"Good... That makes me happy too." He whispered softly, stroking the lads spine._

_Smiled. 'I have to go to sleep now so I can get ready for the act tomorrow. I have to get up way early tomorrow.'_

_"Alright honey bun... Go rest and I'll be about for you."_

_Nodding his head. Crayson closed his eyes. In his dreams, he could see everything and it was wonderful. Crayson rolls around a bit, a big, somewhat goofy smile plastered on the boys face. He dreams of the only thing that he really wants to see and that's Alois..._

_Alois kisses the lads cheek and snuggles against his side, wrapping an arm around him protectively._

_Crayson felt arms around him and smiled. Burying his face in the other's chest._

_Some hours later, Crayson got up..._

_Moved from side to side for a moment, out of the bed-he turned his head and squinted. Finding the closet, he borrowed an outfit from Alois. They were about the same size and he knew he wouldn't mind..._

_Alois curled up in the bed, now holding onto a pillow but his body thought it was Crayson. He sighed and made groggy sleep sounds._

_Looked back in the direction of sleepy sounds-he smiled. No doubt if he touched him he'd wake up. So he didn't. He found his way to the door and silently slipped out of his room. He had one of the triplet's nearby help him downstairs and went to his car where his parents were waiting._

_Alois awoke two hours later alone and slightly confused. Noticing his closet was ajar he walked over and took stock. Some of his clothes were missing. He could care less about that but Crayson was nowhere to be found. He assumed the boy had left when he was sleeping but that was simple logic... Though his thoughts drifted to bad places, not even thinking of the circus act..._

_Claude calmly came up the stairs. He knocked, then entered Alois's room. "Young master? Our guest has informed me to tell you that he left early for the act. I had the Triplet's assist him until he was safely in his car with his parents-and what a strange sort of car it was...All different colors with polka dots on it and such." He shook his head and then left._

_Alois nodded at this explanation from his butler and sighed, now slightly calmer. Though he wondered why the lad hadn't told him he was going on separately. He had assumed they would go together._

_Had to prepare, he wanted Alois to watch, but they couldn't go together at the same time, besides that? He wanted him to rest up some his act wasn't going to be much, but he still didn't want him to miss a second of it!_

_Alois sighed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Simply oatmeal and fruit juice this morning, nothing too exciting but it made him feel better. Claude dressed him afterward and he toyed with his tie, waiting until they would go to the circus._

_Changed out of the clothes he'd borrowed and folded the clothes neatly. Carefully placing them in a bag, he was about to change into his outfit when something was whispered into his ear. He flushed and nodded his head. It was embarrassing. Alois was going to be watching!_

_Alois toyed with the billiard balls in his game room where he would host people wanting to discuss business with him as head of the Trancy estate. Until finally Claude took him out to the carriage and they were off to London to the circus where he would get to see his beloved perform._

_Took in a deep breath and looked around. He recognized the swirls of blackness moving all around him. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He'd also have to tell his parents after the show that he'd-be staying with Alois then. He didn't know how the their reaction was going to be. The Circus was starting. He was the last act. He waited. He'd reserved a special seat for Alois._

_Alois was escorted inside by his black clad butler Claude as usual. After all he never traveled without the tall man by his side. Taking up his reserved seat he cracked his knuckles and waited for the show to begin._

_The show started off as any other show would, His dad speaking and telling them the things that were going to happen...Crayson smiled when he heard his mother say of Alois's arrival. He came. Of course he came. Alois wouldn't be able to see him though, not now-not until it was his act._

_Alois listened to the man announce the main events of the afternoon, seems this show would be rather short after all. Interesting. His love would be in the final act it seemed._

_First the clown came out, getting everybody exited and laughing. Honking his horn, falling over himself...Tearing a hole in his banana suit he had on. "Oops, I guess you can call me a banana split!" Everyone seemed to be laughing..._

_Alois sipped a flask of lemonade and smirked at the clowns pun, giving him an appreciative clap or two for it and tossed him a few coins of the realm for his effort. He chuckled and continued watching the show while Claude merely watched with his expressionless face, neither irritated or amused._

_The next act that came up was the act with the lions. Crayson had actually slept with one by accident once. They growled at everyone but him. When he was around, they acted like domestic cats. The lion tamer was a tall thin girl with long hair going down her back and wrinkles hidden cleverly over the top hat she wore. Crayson thought she was younger than she was judged on her voice though...He had no idea._

_Alois watched the large cats with interest and smiles. Gods they were pretty. He wanted to pet them but he knew that was a bad idea. They were not domesticated, tamed perhaps but still wild-esque._

_The next acts were less interesting, not too much interest but then, at last, Crayson was walking out on the small circle. He wasn't doing his usual act and he looked like a girl. His white purple hair had cute hair clips in it. He was wearing a sparkling outfit with a very small skirt. A swing came down and he took a seat on it, his eyes were closed. He rose up and up, Two other girls, him in the middle..._

_The Earl gasped when he saw him, cross dressing and looking beautiful. The boy sat forward in his seat and took in the view, smiling widely. He even whistled at him and grinned. He was gorgeous, either as a male or female in appearance._

_Other people were gawking at Crayson too. Other-men more specifically, one even started to drool when Crayons flipped over and his skirt flew up to reveal the uniform's panties. Crayson did a number of spectacular twists and turns, flying in the air, he was caught by the other girls who's swing him from one girl to the next. Amazingly so, he even managed to catch one..._

_Alois took this in and smiled but did notice the other men's gazes. Leaning up he told Claude that if any of them looked like they would do something regrettable that he was to arrest them in the name of the Queen pending his noble authority as a Lord of the realm and be held until he said they were free to go..._

_Crayson twirled in the air and just like it looked like he was going to fall and break his legs, a girl on one of the swings swooped over low and brought him back up. He flipped in the air backwards and the girl that was then at the top caught him. The act went on the way until finally he was back on his own swing and being lowered...There was a black out to signal things being moved around and at the end, then lights came on._

_Earl Trancy clapped and smiled at all of that. It was skillfully done, even with the crossdressing elements, which he didn't fully understand the reasoning behind. The boy was a beauty and that was what mattered. Now to wait and see what was going to happen next._

_Had been filling in for one of the girls that had gotten sick and he had needed to then make himself look like a girl so that he could fill in his place...The circus now was giving elephant rides for the kids and allowing pictures to be taken. He was surprised when his pictures was taken, hearing the snap._

_Alois walked over to him and pulled him into a hug~ "Oh darling you were fantastic... You move through the air like a bird. Beautiful." He said, his face split by a wide grin._

_Jump at the touch at first, but once he realized that it was Alois, he smiled and nodded his head at him. 'Thank-you. One of the girls got sick. So...I had to look like a girl...' He squirmed a bit, embarrassed._

_Alois kissed across his cheeks and giggled~ "Gods you looked terrific... I've done cross dressing as well at one point... Maybe I'll show you sometime."_

_Patted his head then gave a slightly more-sad smile. 'You know...I wouldn't be able to see you cross dress though. My eyes still don't work. I can see different levels of darkness, though that's it.'_

_Alois suddenly felt like a dumb ass and blushed darkly, feeling ashamed~ "Oh right... I'm sorry... My apologies, love..." He said quietly, feeling bad._

_Gave him a light squeeze. 'It's okay. I understand that. People forget things after all and that's perfectly fine!'_

_He pulled the boy in close and kissed his lips chastely, hugging him tight~ "Well you looked great, that's all I wanted to say, sweetheart."_

_Kissed him back, then heard a gasp come from behind them. "Alois? Crayson?" Crayson's Mother and Father..._

_Alois smiled at them both and waves at the two~ "Good afternoon. Good to see you both again... The show was very good today, bit on the shorter side than usual."_

_The couple smiled nervously. His mother rubbing the back of her head. "Good to see you too Alois, I'm glad you enjoyed the show and all but were you two just-kissing?"_

_The Earl smiled and shrugged~ "A mere peck on the lips Mum. Ah, hello Claude..." He said as the butler walked over and looked at the two parents, adjusting his spectacles briefly._

_Crayson looked over at Alois and then at the butler, back at his parents. The different shade of darkness. He could tell by the heights of them. 'We have to tell them Alois...' Crayson bit his lip._

_Alois looked at them all and smiled, looking at Crayson~ "Tell them what, that you're living with me? Yes, you're living with me now on a permanent basis."_

_They seemed to be a bit shocked by this, then nervous. "What?! What's that?" His father didn't seem mad, just-really shocked..."Alois, with all do respect... Crayson is our son-we can't just let him go!"_

_Alois looked at him, attempting to be gentle~ "Sir, he would be perfectly safe, that I can promise you... And besides you're not letting him go. You would be able to see him whenever you are nearby. I'm not keeping him from you."_

_Crayson's father stood stiffly, his mother put a hand on his shoulder. "It's probably the best for him dear...If that's what Crayson wants." Crayson nodded his head. 'It is.' His father sighed. " Alright, well, please take care of him Alois..."_

_Alois smiled at the two and wrapped an arm around Crayson. Nodding his head. "I will, of course I will. He will be in the best care." His parents nodded. Though they still didn't want to let their son go, they knew that Alois would really take care of him..._

_End of part one._

_A/N: So that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned everyone! More's to come!_


End file.
